


More Than Just You And Me

by flickawhip



Series: The Polycule - Tobin, Alex, Vero, Kelley and Christen [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Christen struggles to make a choice, starting a brand new life for many people.AU as all hell, but enjoy.





	More Than Just You And Me

It had started so simply. Christen had been torn between Kelley and Tobin, finding herself lost as she fought to figure out what to do, if she could even be herself with just one person, Kelley realizing only when she came across Christen staring into space after a match, Tobin had been yelling, not that Kelley had known at the time why, then as Christen began to slowly talk, she knew. She had sighed, patting Christen’s shoulder softly then gone to find Tobin, grabbing Tobin’s arm when the woman made to hit her, yanking her closer and silencing any possible yelling with a quick, angry, kiss and a hissed ‘SHUT UP’ before dragging her back inside. The two had settled with Christen, the three beginning to hash out a plan, a way to make it work. They had considered being a thruple at first, until Kelley admitted she was feeling things for someone else. Then, as they sat in a group they had come to the decision, they had to find a house for the three of them, they just weren’t going to be possessive, the three would share beds, and partners, as and when they felt the pull to be with each other. 

That had been a year ago. A few months ago the three had become a four. Alex Morgan, the girl that Kelley had fallen for a year back had finally left behind the relationship that had stopped the two getting together, Alex had settled in slowly, at first only comfortable with Kelley, then, slowly, beginning to relax and trust both Christen and Tobin, both women charming her with how quiet they were, steady and not asking for anything. 

Finally, a week ago, Christen had come home with what they hoped would be the last addition to their little polycule. Vero had been silent, quiet and tearful, broken by earlier relationships and weak enough that Christen had found herself tending to Vero’s nightmares, the girl slowly beginning to open up and let them in. Vero had spoken softly, outlining why and now she had come to choose to trust Christen and come to be with them. The first few nights after Vero told them what had happened had ended in a many person sleep pile. 

Slowly the five had begun to be a little less nervous about sharing beds, either for sleep or for anything more. Vero had been the one who tended to sleep alone, often too shy to make a choice. Tobin and Christen had settled together for several nights, Alex and Kelley more than content to do what they wanted. Vero had, eventually, begun to sneak into Christen’s bed, startling them all with just how loud she could be. 

People often saw them as a group and knew what was happening, Christen, Kelley and Vero had chosen to travel back and forth together. Alex and Tobin both coming home alone. The times when Alex, Christen, Kelley and Tobin were together with the USWNT had been tougher, Vero often left alone to sleep with nobody. Slowly they had realized they needed to let Vero find someone she was comfortable with, at least sometimes. Nobody had really known how big or little the polycule would become.


End file.
